1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to photographing apparatuses and methods of controlling the same.
2. Related Art
Generally, in a camera, depending on an operation state of a power switch or an operation state of a shutter release button, a barrel automatically shifts to an open position, such as a position at which the barrel is protruded to an outside of the camera to enable a photographing mode, or a close position, such as a position at which the barrel is retracted into the camera to disable the photographing mode. At the open position, a zoom operation is performed to shift the barrel to a predetermined focal position according to an operation of a zoom switch.
The barrel shifts according to the rotation of a motor, such as a zoom motor. In detail, when the zoom motor rotates, gear groups connected to the zoom motor rotate and a rotation force of the zoom motor is transmitted through the gear groups to a barrel member of the barrel. Accordingly, the barrel member rotates and the barrel shifts forward or backward.
However, in a case where a user carries various smart devices in the user's pocket, when the shutter release button is pressed, the barrel protrudes inside the user's pocket, or when the user unintentionally presses the shutter release button, the barrel abruptly protrudes. These situations are situations in which the barrel abruptly protrudes when the user does not want to photograph.